Souviens-toi d'hier
by Titipo
Summary: Mathieu est seul, seul avec ses souvenirs, de la fumée, et cette phrase qu'il lui a dit la veille. Se souvenir d'hier, il faut absolument se souvenir d'hier... OS Hippie/Mathieu.


Encore une fois, je me débrouille pour poster ce petit cadeau pour Emo. 16 qui m'a demandé un Hippie/Mathieu (Ou Hitieu, pour les intimes ! xD)... voilà le résultat !

Il est un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^

Basé en quelque sorte sur l'épisode "Propagande selon Jésus". Les personnages de SLG ainsi que Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas, patati patata, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

De la fumée, beaucoup de fumée. Des sentiments, des bribes de voix,... Et une phrase.

Une phrase étrange qu'il se réécoutait de plus en plus, se reconnaissant de moins en moins dans ce ton lent et hésitant.

Une phrase gênante qui lui faisait fermer les yeux et se mordre les lèvres, provoquant en lui des boulversements qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

"Mec, je crois que j't'aime."

Souviens-toi d'hier, se pressait-il les mains sur les tempes, souviens-toi de ce que tu a dit, de ce que tu a fait.

De ce que tu LUI a dit.

Et de ce que tu LUI a fait.

Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Qu'avait-il répondu ?

Tellement de questions, si peu de réponses. Seule sa chambre dans laquelle il s'était mystérieusement réveillé semblait avoir été témoin de la nuit d'hier.

Quelques pensées le firent rougir.

Non, impossible et inconcevable.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à de telles dérives. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il était le créateur, et lui une création. Ce serait comme enlacer une personne pas tout à fait réelle, embrasser du vent, de la fumée.

Une personne pas tout à fait réelle dont il était responsable. Au moindre ennui, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Car il se serait créé son propre malheur tout comme son propre bohneur.

Souviens-toi d'hier, se répètait-il encore et encore, que t'a t-il répondu ?

Ses souvenirs étaient flous, embrumés par la drogue, le joint qu'il lui avait tendu, que lui avait accepté. Quel idiot.

Il ne lui revenait que l'ombre de quelques couleurs, de quelques sourires, et cette phrase...

"Mec, je crois que j't'aime."

Souviens-toi d'hier. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de se souvenir ?

Oui et non.

Ce serait beau de pouvoir s'imaginer sa soirée de la veille, mais la réalité, quelle quelle soit, le rattraperait toujours.

Il se souvint vaguement d'un "Moi aussi, gros" qui le fit frissonner, mais balaya bien vite la possibilité que cette phrase soit une réponse à la précédente.  
Une porte qui s'ouvre, un grincement de matelas. Son corps qui réagit à l'apparition d'un second à ses côtés. Une petite question marmonnée du bout des lèvres, des mains qui roulent un joint.

Oui, il allait bien. Enfin... Il devait aller bien. Mais que s'était-il passé hier ?

"Rien, gros. Y s'est rien passé. J'ai pas voulu, pas voulu abuser de toi."

Soulagement. Déception. Incompréhension.

Qu'avaient-ils fait, alors ?

"T'étais défonçé, gros. Alors j't'ai mis au lit."

Alors, c'était ça. Et pourtant, il continua de chercher.

Souviens-toi d'hier, se disait-il encore tandis que ses yeux se posaient distraitement sur leurs sosies.

Des rires, des soupires, des joints qui défilent. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'intégralité des actes de la veille aient disparu de sa mémoire au profit des sensations et sentiments ?

"Mec, je crois que j't'aime."

Se souvenait-il comme lui de cette phrase ? Si oui, avait-il conscience que lui ne puisse plus penser qu'à ça ?

Il voulait... devait savoir. Alors il la répéta, usant de ce même ton lent et hésitant, se figeant en attendant une réponse.

Et la réponse vint. Aussi courte et direct que sa propre déclaration.

La chaleur, la douceur, tout vint avec cette réponse. Peut importe, s'il ne se souvenait pas d'hier. Ce qu'il vivait dans le présent méritait la peine d'y vivre.  
Et puis vinrent les mots rassurants. Ce n'était pas important, qu'il soit sortit de sa tête. Ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il avait ressentit devant son van et cette belle phrase, la veille.

"Mec, je crois que j't'aime."

Un petit baiser, un joint à peine allumé qui finit écrasé dans un cendrier.

De la fumée, beaucoup de fumée. Des sentiments, des bribes de voix,... Et une phrase.

"Je sais. Moi aussi, gros."


End file.
